Empty Bottle
by ShortStackEng
Summary: This story tells what happens when Helga finds herself unable to take life anymore. Her household is completely wrecked and she finds herself drained of all emotions. Soap OperaAngst Party...lot's o' fun! Romance now up. R&R Plz! ::Complete::
1. Changes Not for the Best

Author's Note- Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic in a while but please don't go easy on me or anything. I want your true and honest opinions. Oh and if you try to look for my other fanfics don't even try because I deleted them. They weren't that great and I didn't finish them. Plz R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!  
  
-A DIVORCE!  
  
It's for the best  
  
-You're leaving me to be taken care of by just Miriam?  
  
You'll be fine  
  
-This is Miriam we are talking about...she can hardly take care of herself. You of all people know all the problems she has.  
  
That is why I am leaving. I can't stand it anymore. I am going to go open up a new Beeper Emporium in Chicago and that is final. Trust me. You'll be happier now. You are always so angry anyways. This will be better for you.  
  
-BETTER???? How in criminey's sake can this be better for me? I am messed up enough already. So now you are leaving me here with a sorry excuse for a mother? I mean Olga isn't even here to take care of us...why did she have to go to China for that foreign diplomacy thing?! You can not leave me here with just Miriam. I'll die!!!!  
  
Stop blubbering Helga. Do something useful and take my bags downstairs or something. You know how my back gives out sometimes.  
  
-No Bob. I am going to go to my room and try to forget I live with such a horrible family that keeps getting more and more dysfunctional by the week.  
  
Suit yourself girl. Have a nice life.  
  
Bob packed his stuff in the cab and climbed in not even taking one last glance at the heart. Helga filled up with rage and her father was driven to the airport out of sight. How could he just leave without a single bit of remorse? Of course she knew how...it was Bob. He never cared about his family...except for Olga of course. But when she left for China Bob realized exactly that and so he figured "why stay?" So now that Bob is out of the picture the family would be worse off. Miriam was already started to get depressed. She just lied in bed all day with a bottle slipping from her grip. She never was this bad before. She was just pushed over the edge with this, finally realizing how bad she had dug herself down.  
  
On her way to her room she caught sight of her mom, in her usual position. If Helga didn't look carefully she would have thought her mother was dead. But he stomach was moving just ever so slightly in a slight attempt to breath. Helga was unsure about her mother. Whether she would get through this or not was extremely uncertain. There was nothing Helga could do to help her, just wait until something either good or bad happened.  
  
Helga finally made it to her room. Lately she hadn't been in such a poetry mood. She wanted to keep things bottled up more than usual. She just fell onto her bed, unable to even think.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading so far. I have a few other chapter already written but I would like some reviews before I put them up. 


	2. Dodging Bombs

Author's Note- Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic in a while but please don't go easy on me or anything. I want your true and honest opinions. Plz R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! ...wow...saying that is really depressing...I mean you know it is true but jeez...anyways.....  
  
The shrill beeping of her alarm clock jerked her awake. It felt like a bomb had just gone off next to her ear; it hurt your ears but also hurt your entire body as well. She pulled out the plug out of the wall, listening to the alarm die in its last scream. She pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself over to her dresser. She pulled on the normal outfit with the normal bow to match and rolled herself downstairs to leave.  
  
As she left she yet again caught a sight of her mother. She was in the same position. But she was breathing. Helga felt an urge to go over to her mom. She touched her on the shoulder and whispered that she was going to school. Her mom groaned a little and then went back into her own black world.  
  
Helga slowly got on the bus stop. So much was wrong in her house that it just left her empty. She just wanted to forget it all. A considerate face met her on the bus.  
  
=Hello Helga  
  
-Put a cork in it football head  
  
Arnold was just saying hello Helga  
  
Phoebe poked her out of their usual seat on the bus.  
  
-DOI!!! I figured that out on my own Phoebe! I just don't feel like listening to any shrill voices today okay! Sheesh.  
  
Gosh Helga I'm sorry. You seem a little more upset than usual. Anything you want to talk about?  
  
-NO Phoebe! I am perfectly fine! What is this? The Spanish Inquisition? Criminey! Who do you have to deck around here to get a little peace and quiet?  
  
Sorry Helga.  
  
The bus pulled up in front of PS118. Helga slowly slunk over to her locker and after a tiring 6 times trying to get her locker opened she grabbed her books and locked the door again. She made it to class just in time.  
  
"What a shame," Helga thought as she was just in time to here another boring lecture on science or math or some other idiotic subject.  
  
She sat and dazed off this another alarm woke her up, the lunch bell. She grabbed her stuff and headed down to her locker and then to lunch. Truth be told, she wasn't that hungry so she just grabbed a tapioca pudding and sat down at an empty table.  
  
=Hey Helga  
  
-What do you want football head?  
  
=I just wanted to eat lunch with you. Is that all right?  
  
-Whatever floats your boat. I'm thinking about leaving soon anyways.  
  
=I wish you wouldn't. I enjoy talking to you.  
  
-Why in the world would you say something as dumb as that! You probably just want to bum some money off me for another milk or something like that. CRIMINEY! Well I am not going to give you any money so you might as well just leave. Like half of my family has.  
  
She didn't say the last part loud enough for Arnold to hear but he still knew something was wrong, and he was determined to find out. Helga was so depressed right now that not even her one true love, albeit he didn't know, could help her in any way she could think of.  
  
=I don't want your money Helga. I just want to enjoy your company that is all. So if it would be okay I would like to talk to you.  
  
Helga looked around the room for her best friend to possibly bail her out of this and let her sneak away back into her own confusing world. But, of course, Phoebe was in the corner of the lunchroom talking to plan B, Arnold's best friend. There was no way out.  
  
-Fine Arnoldo, I'll talk, just as long as you don't talk to me ever again. So what do you want to talk about; mutant rats roaming the underworlds of the city, aliens coming to earth just for a piece of pie, how stupid this conversation will be?  
  
=How are you?  
  
-Is that the best you can think of? How are you? That's pathetic. Well, ARNOLDO, I am tired of sitting here if you must know and I want to go.  
  
=Fine Helga, if you want to go so bad I can't stop you. Just remember that I am always here to talk.  
  
-Yeah, like I would want to talk to a dorkwad like you.  
  
=Bye Helga  
  
Helga got up from the table trying her hardest not to look back at him. She wanted to stay and talk to Arnold. Well, maybe she didn't want to talk, but she did want to listen. He always had something good to say. But at the moment, Helga didn't think that even the great Arnold could help her. She was all alone in the world.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading so far. I have a few other chapters already written but I would like some reviews before I put them up. 


	3. Glimmer of a Stary Night

Author's Note- By request from royalty I am putting up Chapter there of my angsty fanfic. So if you don't like it...blame Princess Amanda...but if you do like it...then give her a cookie and a gold star. Oh and thank you for your reviews...sry I didn't address them in the last chapter.  
  
Smoking Panda666- I know not writing poetry is a little strange for Helga...but I'm trying to convey that she isn't being herself. The only other time that I can think of that she lost her thrill for poetry was when she didn't obsess over "ice cream" and feel into a dull state of mind.  
  
ncsweettart1023-I know I really should explain better, but truth be told I don't know how. Basically, they just got a divorce and I really hadn't thought about why they would. Maybe I will put that into a later chapter, but for now...Writer's Block has taken my brain and won't give it back till I say Peter Piper Picked a Peck of pineapple popsicles 5 times fast with 2 marshmallows in my mouth.  
  
Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated and I thank the people that are reviewing and the people that are reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! If I did then I would be really really rich with a pony and a blue velvet chair named Tuck.  
  
Helga sank into her seat. She slowly fell into a daze and was only awoken by the sound of her name.  
  
)) Ms. Pataki! I hope I am not disturbing you!  
  
Her art teacher stared down at her. So far the class had 4 pages of notes on Van Gogh and Helga had one word on her paper: "Notes".  
  
-Actually you are. I am trying to tune you out and it is hard to do with you yapping so loud, so if you could just turn the volume down that would be GREEEAAATTT!!!  
  
Awww! Why did you have to get her to talk? The day was so quiet and nice so far without her.  
  
-Shut up Harold!  
  
)) That will be enough out of both of you. Now I suggest that you get to work Ms. Pataki and I don't want to say it again.  
  
-Absolutely! I will get right on it.  
  
Helga said this in a very sarcastic tone. The teacher just turned away pretending like she didn't here anything. For the rest of the class period Helga just doodled in her notebook just to make it seem like she was doing something. She drew a cab. She drew a bottle of alcohol. She drew the Great Wall of China. She drew a football. How could she fix all of this? It was impossible. All Helga could hope for was a miracle and she never would be lucky enough for one of those.  
  
Helga grabbed the phone as it rang for the third time. She had slowly walked home, not wanting to take the bus. She didn't want to deal with the people at school. She didn't want to deal with home. She just wanted time to herself, to get away. Sadly though, sometime you do have to get to your destination and, even more sadly, that led to her god forsaken house. It had been an hour after she got home and she picked up the receiver to a familiar voice.  
  
Hi there!  
  
-Phoebe. Criminey. Can't I have peace for one moment! What do you want?  
  
Just to talk Helga. You seemed different today.  
  
-Of course I seemed different today. I am a day older than I was yesterday. So I am different! So anything else you absolutely need to talk to me about before I slam this receiver down so hard you won't know what hit ya?  
  
No I guess not Helga, but...  
  
Phoebe didn't get to finish what she was saying before Helga did in fact slam the phone down. Typical Helga: always shying away from a problem and not letting anyone help.  
  
Helga sunk slowly into her bed again, covering her head with a pillow to try to drain all her trouble into it. Suddenly the door bell rang.  
  
-CRIMINEY! CAN'T ANYONE BE ALONE THESE DAYS!  
  
She took her time to get to the door, wanting every second to be torture to the visitor.  
  
-ARNOLD! What the heck are you doing here?  
  
=You left your notebook in class. I thought you might want it.  
  
-Doi! Of course I don't want it! It is just stupid art. I am not going to know anything about Van Gogh or DaVinci or whoever when I grow up so why waste my time and energy lugging the stupid notebook just to let myself know how stupid the class really is.  
  
=I'm sorry if I made you mad Helga but I just wanted to make sure you had it.  
  
-Well thank you football head. Now I can loathe art at home as well as at school.  
  
=I'm sorry you feel that way Helga. Oh and if it isn't too much trouble, could I borrow a pencil and paper. Mr. Green told me to tell something to Grandpa and I am afraid I will forget if I don't write it down while it is still fresh in my memory.  
  
Helga could only think of one place in the house where there were pencil and paper, her room. The rest of her family never wrote anything down. Miriam didn't do anything to have something to write down, Olga hadn't been there in a while, and Bob always relied on his "impeccable", always faulty, memory for anything.  
  
-Whatever. Just as long as you leave I will be happy.  
  
Helga went upstairs to her room followed by Arnold. Before her troubles she would be gasping for breath and floating on air, but now she could care less. It seemed since "the incident" that ruined even the littlest bit of sanity in the house, Helga was unable to feel or do anything. She felt like curling up into bed like her mom, but she always found herself rolling out of bed and going to whatever activity she had to attend.  
  
Helga went past her mother's room. She didn't want to be obvious and shut the door, but she didn't want him to see it either. She ended up just walking faster, hoping that Arnold would be too busy following her to notice.  
  
They finally got to her room. Not even thinking she took her little pink book, the one she used to write poetry in before she felt empty of words, and tore a blank page out of the back and handed it to Arnold with a pen.  
  
Arnold was too preoccupied looking around her room to notice.  
  
-Take a picture Arnoldo, it'll last longer.  
  
=Sorry Helga, I was just admiring your lovely room. Do your parents care that I am up here?  
  
I wish they cared.  
  
Helga said this under her breath. It was a complete joke that her parents would care if there was a boy in her room, even if they were still together. They never cared much. They were just too absorbed into their sorry lives to notice they had a child yearning to be noticed in their house.  
  
-My parents....  
  
Helga trailed off. She didn't have parents. She hardly had her mother and she had a father that moved to Chicago jut to get away from them. Her mom was neglectful, her father was neglectful, her mom didn't care, her father didn't care, and both were gone, one physically and one mentally. She didn't know how to end the sentence so she just shoved the paper and pen into Arnold's hands.  
  
-Here just write down what you need and leave. I've got to do something that will take one second and then I will be back. So no rummaging around my room football head!  
  
=Alright Helga  
  
Helga hurried to Miriam's room. Above all things she didn't want Arnold to see her. Even if he saw her the first time she wouldn't want him to see her a second. He would start asking questions and wouldn't leave her alone. All she wanted was to be alone. Helga reached Miriam's room and closed the door silently. She knew Miriam was too out of it to notice any sound, but she still didn't want to wake her.  
  
Arnold came out of her room.  
  
=Thanks Helga. And just remember that if there is anything I can do than just ask. I will be more than happy to help you out.  
  
He gave her a big hug and went to walk down the stairs. Helga was in a state of shock. Arnold hugged her! Suddenly her feelings came flooding back. She finally realized that she did need Arnold after all. She finally realized how much she did love Arnold. She finally felt something. Then she looked back at her mother's door. She heard the drop of a bottle on the floor. As quickly as the feelings came they stopped again. She heard Arnold walk out the door. Deep in her heart she knew that he was the only one that could help her at the moment, but then her pride engulfed her in a blanket of woe and misery and made her believe that she was fine. She was empty. She was numb. She was blank. She felt like a piece of paper, full of ink and scribbles, until it is finally thrown away, leaving a blank spot on the desk, void of anything. She slowly walked up to bed and pressed herself between the sheets hoping to just not have to put up with anything anymore.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for getting this far in my story. Like I said in my last chapters, I have other chapters, so if you want more just review. Ask and ye shall word. 


	4. Walking Away

Author's Note- Hey everyone! Okay, so I know this is a short chapter but it just felt wrong going on and not stopping where I am stopping, so tomorrow I will be putting up the other chapter just so all of you have more to read. Thank you for reviewing so fast. I have fans! Whoohoo!!!! You guys are lucky I am so bored. So I hope everyone enjoys this. ON WITH THE SHOW...but first I have to say a few things to my loyal reviewers and my disclaimer of course.  
  
Princess Amanda- Wow...you are very picky. I mean I've heard that royalty is spoiled but jeez...a whole chapter? Someone is being a royal pain. JK! I'm just kidding. I don't mind at all. I just hope when it comes down to it I won't run out of chapters to put up...though from my current state of boredom I don't think that will be a problem. Oh and muchas muchas gracias princesa for putting me on your favorites list. I feel so loved!  
  
Chic500- Haha, yeah I knew I didn't put in the age, partially because I really wasn't sure about it myself. But, from where I am going with it...I think that they would be in Middle School. LOL...it's getting pretty bad when the author doesn't even know something about their story. I feel so smart. Teehee. Oh and you keep writing yourself! I read your new chapters. Again they are kinda dark but it is nice to see a different side of fanfiction. And the truth is is that in the real world it could very well happen. Keep going!  
  
Sonia aka...anonymous reviewer...but I will jut call you Nony for short- Thank you Nony for your review. Oh...and I must say that Patience Is A Virtue. But hey...virtues aren't all what they are cracked up to be. So, be as impatient as you want. I don't care. And thanks for liking my story so much.  
  
Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated and I thank the people that are reviewing and the people that are reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Wait...I DON'T own Hey Arnold! That explains a lot. teehee  
  
Helga woke up. She stared over at the clock. The glowing numbers stated unmistakably 2:31 am. She got out of bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep again even if she tried. She needed to walk, desperately. She looked down at her clothes. She was too lazy to change into pajamas so she was still wearing a dress, a bow, and even her shoes were still on. She grabbed a jacket to prepare her for the cool breeze and went outside. It was safe to walk through the front door because her mother was too out of it to care. Helga worked her way around the streets. She saw a multitude of her classmate's houses: Gerald, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Lila, and finally Arnold's. She just stopped. She stared at his house a while. She wanted to go in. She wanted to go see him. She wanted more than anything to feel like she did earlier. She wanted to feel. Arnold was the only one to help her. And she couldn't just go barging in the boarding house and demand Arnold. Even she wasn't that crazy. So she kept on walking. She walked so much she forgot where she was. Helga looked at the street signs and finally remembered. How easy it was to just walk away. Could Miriam be okay without Helga there? Could Helga actually run away...no...not run. Helga would walk away. She wouldn't need to run. Nobody would worry. Her mom was in too much of her own depression to care. All her classmates would forget about her in a few days. But could she really do it?  
  
Helga arrived in her room at 3:56. She laid her coat on a chair. She had made her decision.  
  
She grabbed her suitcase and started stuffing it with whatever she thought she would need. Her father had given her a bank account with a lot of money in it to support herself in case her mother didn't. That was all Helga was, just a place to give a check to every once in a while. She grabbed her little bag with her wallet in it. She gathered all her things and looked at her room for one last time. Finally she closed the door behind her, never wanting to come back again. Her mother's sister came every week to check on her mom so Miriam would be fine. Her aunt could care less about Helga. Even if Helga was there her aunt never talked to her or even acted like she existed. Everything would be better now.  
  
Helga got to the train station just as it opened. She bought a one way ticket to the first long train ride that was leaving. The final stop on the train she was taking was Denver, Colorado. Maybe she would have a better life there. She got on the train and left, never to look back again. Nothing could stop her, or so she thought.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for getting this far in my story. Like I said in my last chapters, I have other chapters, so if you want more just review. Ask and ye shall word. 


	5. Getting better

Author's Note- Hey! Well I hope you all are happy. This is one of my longer chapters. Since it is the weekend I won't be WRITING any new chapters, at least at the moment, but since I am ahead a few chapters I may still post. I think I can write a few chapters on Monday since I won't be doing anything, at least I hope. This chapter is kinda a changing point from angst to romance but it will go back to angst later. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Demile- thanks for posting. It is nice to see a new reviewer. Yeah, I know I should be writing like that, when I write in school I usually do. But this time I didn't feel up to it or something. So yes I will try to incorporate that later but since I am up a few chapters and don't really feel like rewriting them I will just do that in the chapters further ahead. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Princess Amanda- haha...I am glad you like my story so much. And please don't fall asleep at the computer waiting for me to post. You could die. I know you are wondering how you could die but it is too gruesome to tell. Haha...ok...I can't back that up. But I will post about everyday if I can so don't worry about it.  
  
Chic500- haha...my story is turning into a drug. People are getting addicted. Don't know if that is good or bad but whatever. Bwahahaha!  
  
Sonia aka...anonymous reviewer...Nony for short- Everything is explained in this chapter so don't worry your little head over it.  
  
Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated and I thank the people that are reviewing and the people that are reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold owns me.  
  
Helga had been gone 18 days. She made it safely to Denver and decided to stay there. She found a nice cheap apartment. It wasn't the biggest thing in the world but it worked. She found a nice public school to go to. Just because she was on her own didn't mean for her to screw up her life. She told everyone that her name was H.G., nothing more nothing less just H.G. Everyone was okay with it. At first they we really taken aback by her snappy attitude, but eventually they got used to it. Helga even was invited to sit with someone on her 8th day. Helga had forgotten a little about her past life. She didn't want to remember. She had a whole new life and it would be better. And, as predicted, no one cared that she was gone. If they did they would find her by now, wouldn't they?  
  
On that day when she got home from work, she had taken a part time job over at a pet shop to earn a little more money just to make sure she didn't run out, she noticed she had a phone message. Mainly she got a phone just to make sure the school didn't get suspicious if she didn't have a phone number to write down. She pressed the play button.  
  
!Hello. This is the police department. We have a few questions to ask you so if you could come down to our building, 9386 Stoneway Dr., we could clear some things up. Thank you.  
  
Helga's heart sank. Why would they be calling? Did someone tell them that she was living alone? That she might be a run away? That she had to be returned to her "worried" parents? NO WAY! She wouldn't be going back to that horrible household. But she didn't want to run again. She had a good thing here. If she didn't call or come down they would probably forget about her. That's it. Just wait it out.  
  
The next day Helga got a knock on her door. She knew it was the police. No one else would be knocking. Why was she stupid enough to believe the POLICE would forget why they called her?  
  
!Helga we know you are in there. Open up or we will have to force it open and then you will have a broken door on your hands. Do you really want that?  
  
Helga slowly opened the door fearing the worst.  
  
-Hello officers. Can I help you?  
  
"LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE GEEKBAIT!" She wanted to scream that at them so much, but didn't have the guts.  
  
! Hello Helga. How are you?  
  
-I am fine, but as you might have heard my name is not Helga. It is H.G.  
  
! Yes we know that. Helga Geraldine Pataki. Can we talk to you for a little bit?  
  
-Um, I can't see why not.  
  
GET OUT! YOU WILL RUIN MY NEW GREAT LIFE!!!  
  
! Why are you here Helga?  
  
-Because I live here  
  
Helga was starting to show her snide side. She knew that it wouldn't be good to be sarcastic with a police officer but she just couldn't hold it in.  
  
! Helga, you know what we mean. You came all the way from New York to be here. Why are you here?  
  
-I am here for many reasons. None I wish to discuss with you. But if you must know I find this much bigger than New York.  
  
Helga pointed to her cramped apartment.  
  
! Helga! This is no time to be smart-alecky. Now cooperate.  
  
-Who called you? I bet it was the landlady, wasn't it? She seemed a bit nosey. Why did I have to pick this trash dump to live in?  
  
! If you must know, it wasn't your landlady, though she did tell us that you were here. One of your friends in New York called us. They went to your house and you weren't there and you had already missed 2 days of school. They said no one looked earlier because they thought you were sick especially because you were acting a little strange before your disappearance. We found your mother and she is in a clinic right now. And we haven't reached your father yet.  
  
-Do me a favor and don't reach him. He can't do anything anyways. And since my mother is ok then I will be fine here. There is no reason for me to go back.  
  
! You have no choice Ms. Pataki. By law you must live with a parent or a legal guardian or you become a ward of the state.  
  
-What?!  
  
! That is correct miss. But we did have the chance to talk to your sister. Lovely girl  
  
Helga sneered at the thought of her sister, he perfect, pretty, pleasant sister.  
  
! She said that she is coming back from China straight away to take care of you if you choose to.  
  
-But her thing in China doesn't end for another...  
  
Helga had to think about it. She knew it was at least a couple months.  
  
! 3 weeks  
  
The police man stated so Helga didn't have to think so hard.  
  
! She said that the Chinese people she is working for think it is fine and that she can even finish up her time there working with them over the internet. So do you choose to live with her?  
  
Helga hated that thought. Her almighty sister was coming to take care of her. But considering the choices, living with Bob or a stranger, she thought that she had no choice. She would have preferred to go to prison if they gave her that choice. But, of course, life is cruel and you don't always get your way. Wait, scratch that. To Helga, you never get your way.  
  
So she made her trek across the U.S. to get to the place she was trying to forget. Her sister was on the stoop waiting for Helga to arrive.  
  
BABY SISTER!!!  
  
Olga leaped out and squeezed her little sister until her body felt the way she felt inside, numb.  
  
I am so glad you are all right! I was so worried! Are you ok? How was your trip? What made you actually leave little sister? Why didn't you call me? You know I would have come right down here to help.  
  
Her sister kept going on and on and on and on. Helga tried to sneak away from her sister as quickly as possible, but it wasn't working.  
  
Oh and I forgot to tell you. One of your little friends is upstairs. He has been waiting so long! He is the one that called the police you know. He really cares about you.  
  
What? Who? Wait...he? What he? The only person that I could think of that would even think about calling the police was Phoebe. What he? Wait...  
  
Helga couldn't move. She knew who it was. Arnold. Why would Arnold do something like that? He always tried to help her, but she figured that if she left he would be happy that the mean, brutish, annoying Helga was gone. Why would he do that?  
  
Helga ran upstairs to see Arnold lying on her bed with his eyes closed. When he heard her enter he quickly sat up and looked at her. Suddenly he ran over to her and embraced her in the biggest hug of her life.  
  
=Helga! I'm so glad you are alright! I came down here to check up on you but you weren't there and I got worried and they found your mom but not you and then they finally traced you and now you are back and I am so glad you are ok!!!!  
  
-Breathe, Arnoldo, breathe! I was fine. I was actually doing really well without all this crap here. But then I got dragged back here and I can see that life will just be getting worse. So thanks Arnold, thanks a lot.  
  
Helga didn't mean that. She actually felt the opposite. She stood there just to feel Arnold's body against hers, sucking in every drop of warm. She now knew why she came back without a fuss. Cause she did want to see him. While in Colorado she realized that she was happy there, but not as happy when she even saw someone that looked like Arnold.  
  
=Well I don't care what you say Helga. I am glad you are back. Thank you for coming back. I missed you.  
  
-Why would you do a stupid thing like that?  
  
=Because you are my friend Helga and I care a lot about you.  
  
-Well you shouldn't.  
  
=Can't help it. You will just have to deal with it.  
  
-Criminey! Stop being so lovey dovey and come back to planet earth.  
  
She didn't want him to stop. She wanted just kiss him then and there, but she knew it would end badly and just make things worse. That is why she always turned him away. She was afraid of what he would think. What others would think. She made it seem like she didn't care, but the truth was, she probably cared the most.  
  
=You're right. I probably need to be going anyways. Grandma is doing something weird tonight and nobody is quite sure what she is doing. I am just glad you are all right Helga.  
  
Arnold went to leave.  
  
-Hey Arnold  
  
=Yeah  
  
-Thank you. For everything you have ever done for me. Thank you.  
  
=You're very welcome Helga. Hopefully I will see you at school tomorrow.  
  
-I will probably want to get away from my sister so I will most likely see you tomorrow.  
  
Arnold chuckled to himself.  
  
=Goodbye Helga.  
  
-Bye!  
  
Helga waited till she heard him close the front door after thanking Olga for letting him talk to her. She turned around and fell face first on her bed.  
  
-Maybe things will be better now. Maybe I will have a better life. Maybe I will become nicer through this just like Arnold.  
  
She waited a moment and then shook her head.  
  
-Nope, I am who I am and nobody can change that except me and I don't feel like it.  
  
She rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
She dreamed about Arnold. They were in the middle of the school gym. There were lights swirling around them. Helga couldn't tell if there were other people there and she didn't really care. Her whole focus was on Arnold. She saw their bodies get closer and closer until their lips touched. Then a loud noise shook her out of her dream. Her alarm was going off. She shot up and got ready for school. She went downstairs and ate a little breakfast that Olga cooked her. She hugged her big sister and then ran out the door to the bus all the while thinking about her dream. She wished so much that it would come true. Little did she know that if you wish hard enough, wishes do come true.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for getting this far in my story. R&R...and thanks to my loyal fans. I couldn't have done it without you. 


	6. Returning to Friends

Author's Note- Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post yesterday! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I SWEAR! Okay...so I know this is kinda a short chapter...or at least I think it is, but it leads to a kinda big chapter. And like I have said before, I can't just rewrite all the chapters I have already written. It would confuse me way way way too much. So be patient and in a few chapters the writing will get better and things will be better explained. Please keep reading. I really appreciate it!  
  
Princess Amanda- Frodo scream NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Don't leave me! Fine. I will still post though cause like you said, I don't want a riot. Though that might me fun. Mwahahaha...teehee...ok...I'm done.  
  
Chic500- Me glad you still like it!  
  
Sonia/Nony- haha...you have no idea. Teehee.  
  
- haha...picky aren't we? Jk...I do enjoy people's advice. But you should know that for a few chapters I will not incorporate any of it since I have already written them. But I will try to do my best and explain everything and make it a little better for some people's sakes so some readers won't come after me with torches and pitch forks. So for now...LET THE AGNST PARTY CONTINUE! Who brought the dr. pepper?  
  
Kim- gracias amiga! Haha...you are my new hero. Haha...yeah those "advice" people do get annoying but they are right sometimes....dang it. But thank you though.  
  
Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated and I thank the people that are reviewing and the people that are reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! How many times do I have to say that?  
  
Helga slowly boarded the bus. She looked around, fearing what fellow students would think of her. By now they most probably have hear of her little excursion to Colorado. She looked around. Surprisingly everyone treated her same as usual. Helga went down to her seat next to Phoebe. As soon as she sat down she was embraced into a hug.  
  
HELGA! I'm so glad you are all right! When Arnold told me that you were gone I was so worried! I am so glad you are all right! I am so sorry I didn't try harder to listen to you. If you ever need anything please come and talk to me Helga! I am always here! I missed you so much!  
  
-Breathe, Phoebe! Breathe! I wasn't gone that long. Criminey! You sound just like football head and Olga.  
  
Lila climbed onto the bus and made her way down the aisle.  
  
Helga! Are you feeling better?  
  
-What in criminey's sake are you talking about Lila?  
  
I am oh so certain you were gone for a long while sick Helga.  
  
-What? You thought...um...yes...I feel oh so much better. Thank you ever so much for asking.  
  
Helga loved to mock Lila.  
  
Um...I'm glad Helga. Talk to you later.  
  
Lila slowly made her way back to her own seat. Helga went to face Phoebe.  
  
-No one knows that I went to Colorado?  
  
No Helga. We thought you would prefer it that way.  
  
Helga went to look out the window. She looked at all the cars that went by but was so deep in thought she really didn't notice them. She had friends. Who else would care about her so much to do the things that they have done. They kept quiet that she had a mental breakdown and fled the state and they also called the police to help get her back. Life wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Helga went to class in mood that easily surmounted the despair she had felt for the last few weeks. She was slowly becoming herself again. Granted she was very rude and obnoxious, but that was normal. She felt normal again.  
  
-Good morning football head.  
  
=Helga! I am glad you came to school! Feeling better?  
  
Arnold knew she wasn't sick, but he didn't want to come out and say, "Are you still mentally incompetent?" Also there were people around them so he didn't want to let out any details that Helga wouldn't want out.  
  
-Yes football head. School is much much much better than home. Criminey, if I could have I would have stayed home until the next millennium just so I didn't have to deal with this. Helga knew this wouldn't answer Arnold's question so she merely winked just so he knew that she was fine and that everything would be better because he helped.  
  
-Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go have my head cut open and stuffed with unnecessary junk...aka... "learn".  
  
Helga walked off. Arnold couldn't help but smile. He helped Helga. He never thought it possible. But it was surely evident by the way she acted today. She felt better and she was going to feel better for a while. Arnold looked at Helga as she walked across the room, her pink dress swaying as she walked, that cute bow bobbing up and down with every step, her hair gracefully dancing about her face. She was unique. She was an individual. She wasn't like all the other problematic kids in their grade. She was different. If she had a problem it was huge, not like a broken nail or a quiz not turning out as hoped. She was better than all of that. She wasn't perfect, albeit, but she was pretty close.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for getting this far in my story. R&R...and thanks to my loyal fans. I couldn't have done it without you. 


	7. Dreams Come True

Author's Note- tear...only two reviews...I mourn, I weep, I perish. The horror...the horror. Oh well...like goes on. Well, for those of you who do read my story here is another chappy. This is one that starts the romance part of my story...which personally I don't think I am too great at but oh well. Oh and that holiday I talk about...I have no idea which one it is...I just needed a reason to have a dance on a Thursday. Well, I will be here. Don't be afraid to e-mail or im me. I get bored really easily. Talk to yall later.  
  
Nony- haha...I am actually quite a good writer? What did you think I wasn't? haha...jk. And for another week or so I will be posting everyday unless the document manager isn't working like on Sunday. I will be busy after this week but I will try my hardest to post everyday anyways. Like I have said before, I am a few chapters ahead. Thanks for reading and reviewing so much!  
  
Ari-Griffin –Why thank you so much for reading my story! You are too kind. (  
  
Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated and I thank the people that are reviewing and the people that are reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! But I do own ...crap...I don't own anything...you know this disclaimer always depresses me. sigh oh well  
  
Helga trudged through the day.  
  
-So much homework so little time. Wait...CRIMINEY! Who put this sign here? Of all places why were they compelled to put one on my locker?  
  
Helga was frustrated that locker had become a billboard for a school dance. She read it once over before ripping it off her locker.  
  
COME TO THE DANCE! Thursday 7:30 in the Gym Celebrate the Holiday! Have a good time with your friends and dance the night away  
  
Helga was considered it for a second. She thought to herself. I could make fun of all the horrible dancers. Hhhhmmmmm...this dance could be fun after all!  
  
She grabbed her books from her locker and went for the door. As she was walking out she spotted Arnold alone at his locker.  
  
-Hey Hair Boy.  
  
=Oh! Hi Helga! How was your day?  
  
-Boring, tedious, annoying, depressing. I am so glad I came back to school.  
  
=I'm sorry Helga. I don't know if it matters but I missed you Helga and I am glad you are back.  
  
-Whatever Football head. Well, I better get going. I have homework up the wazoo.  
  
=Okay Helga. Wait! Are you going to the dance on Friday?  
  
-Maybe. Why?  
  
=Well I just thought it would be nice to see you there.  
  
-Well don't bet your money on it. I am still on the fence.  
  
=Okay Helga. Talk to you tomorrow. -see ya  
  
Helga was definitely going to the dance now. No way would she miss an opportunity to see Arnold. All the way home she grinned to herself. She couldn't wait 2 days for the dance. She wanted to go right then and there. But yet again, fate was cruel, at least at the moment.  
  
To her surprise the days went by fast and it was already Friday. She decided to wear something different so she slipped on a pair of jean and a pink shirt. She was determined to have fun. She had forgotten about her mom and her father at least for the moment and wasn't going to think of them for a while. Nothing would ruin her night. Helga went to open the door when her sister called her from the kitchen.  
  
Baby sister! I need to talk to you.  
  
Ever since she moved back to New York she had gotten much closer to Olga, but she still didn't want to diverge her mind from the dance.  
  
-I'll talk to you when I get home.  
  
Helga opened and closed the door behind her extremely fast so she didn't hear what Olga said after. Phoebe was already on her stoop when she exited the house.  
  
Hello Helga. My you look nice.  
  
-It is just a pair of jeans Pheebs. It ain't that big of a deal.  
  
Sorry Helga. It was just a compliment.  
  
-Well I don't need any compliments.  
  
Helga actually enjoyed the compliment very much. She wanted to look nice. She wanted Arnold to notice her. Even though Helga knew that Arnold would never and could never like her more than as a friend she still always had that hope in the back of her mind that maybe, just maybe, he did like her.  
  
They arrived to the day at 7:45. The gym was crowded but it wasn't horribly crowed. As soon as she walked in her eyes fell upon Arnold. He was talking with Gerald about something and they were both laughing. As soon as Arnold saw Helga he gave a slight smile and waved to her. Before she could even think what to do she was waving back.  
  
Helga and Phoebe walked over to the side of the room where some chair sat. They sat and talked for a while about school and food and the few random kids spastically dancing in the middle of the gym.  
  
One of particular memory was Eugene. She was doing a lame attempt of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" video. It looked like he had ants on him and he was dancing them off when all the sudden he did a moon walk right into Wolfgang, who in turn pushed him right into a punch bowl.  
  
Then all the sudden the music changed into a slow song. All the bouncing heads stopped and couples started to conjugate and start swaying on the dance floor.  
  
-Oh brother  
  
Helga hated seeing her fellow students go all mushy. It made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Gerald came over to them.  
  
Hi Helga. Hi Phoebe. Um...Phoebe, Would you like to dance?  
  
Helga is that okay with you.  
  
-Criminey like I care!  
  
Helga watched as Gerald took Phoebe out on the dance floor and then wrapped his arms around her. She felt a little sad. Deep down she did want to be held like that, but she would never let it show. She just quietly thought to herself If Only.  
  
=Hi Helga.  
  
Helga was brought out of her dream world with a jolt. There Arnold was, sitting where Phoebe had been just a minute ago.  
  
-Oh. Hi Arnold.  
  
She didn't feel like being mean at the moment. She felt she could trust Arnold and that she didn't have to put up her front at the moment. She would be nice. But if he ever told anyone there would be a round of Old Betsy sandwiches for everyone.  
  
=Don't Gerald and Phoebe look so cute together? I really wish they would just go out and get it over with.  
  
-Yeah. Phoebe seems really happy.  
  
=Would you like to dance?  
  
Helga couldn't breathe. What did he say? Did he say what I think he said?  
  
Helga slowly nodded not really sure what was going on.  
  
Arnold took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. They turned to face each other and she put her arms around his neck. As he put his arms around her torso she could help but smile. There he was. She could feel the warmth of the back of his neck. How good it felt to be in his arms. She thought to herself that this might be heaven. She looked deep into Arnold's eyes. She lost all control. She was so caught up in her fantasy come true that she didn't know what she was saying.  
  
-Arnold  
  
=Yes Helga.  
  
-You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for everything Arnold. I like like you Arnold.  
  
Helga snapped out of it. She just realized what she said. Why did she do that? What had possessed her? She had to think of an explanation fast. But Arnold must have sensed that she regretted saying that so as soon as she opened her mouth he gently covered his hand over it.  
  
=I like like you too Helga.  
  
Helga was in shock. What did he say? She had to be dreaming. This was too good to be true. Yup she was in heaven. She must have slipped on the punch still strewn across the floor the Eugene fell into and died.  
  
Before Helga could think straight Arnold was moving closer to her. She in turn did the same, not quite sure what she was doing. Their lips touched. The sweet taste of his mouth was like ambrosia. She had definitely died as she walked in. She felt the warmth of his lips caress hers. Then the song ended. They slowly pulled apart from one another, staring blankly into each others eyes.  
  
They spent the night sitting in the corner of the gym talking and marveling at each other. Phoebe and Gerald were doing the same thing so no one felt guilty about leaving their best friend.  
  
Arnold walked Helga home, hand in hand. As they reached to the door Arnold gave her a slight midnight kiss and walked back home.  
  
Helga entered her house in a daze. What a wonderful night. What a perfect night. Nothing could ruin this night.  
  
Helga was deathly wrong. Something could and would ruin her night.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for getting this far in my story. R&R...and thanks to my loyal fans. I couldn't have done it without you. 


	8. Returning Unwanted

Author's Note- Hi everybody! A single review. I am deeply depressed. I think I will go and cry now. cry cry sob sob weep weep sniffle sniffle Ok, I'm good. Well, for those of you who care, here is another chapter. This and another chapter are the last two chapters written with the = and -...because it makes me sad when people yell at me about it...more crying...ok...I'm good. Well, if you could I would really appreciate reviews...even if they are just "hi...yeah...ï". Love you all!  
  
Ari-Griffin – To my lone reviewer,   
FINE! I'll tell you! Sheesh! A little jumpy are we? Just do me a favor and put down the mountain dew and pixie sticks. Good. Haha...thanks for reviewing!   
  
Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated and I thank the people that are reviewing and the people that are reading.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! I do not own anything. I am just a crazy hobo running around the streets and typing this either through telepathic powers or an internet café that always kicks me out after they see me. ï  
  
Baby Sister! You're back! I really really really need to talk to you.  
  
Why did her sister have to talk? It interrupted her thoughts of Arnold.  
  
-What do you want Olga?  
  
Helga...Daddy called.  
  
-BOB? WHAT DOES HE WANT?  
  
He's coming back.  
  
-You have got to be kidding me! What about his beeper emporium? What about his new life? He ditched me and mom now he expects to come back? What, does he want to get back together with Miriam?  
  
No, at least I don't think so. He said that he has someone very capable is taking care of the Beeper Emporium in Chicago and felt that the one here needed more help.  
  
-You have got t be kidding me! He is coming back and he isn't even coming back for us? Criminey!  
  
No baby sister! He did say that he wanted to come back for you.  
  
-Probably something about me wasting his money on going to Colorado and then wasting more money by sending Miriam off to a clinic. Am I right?  
  
Olga didn't say anything on the matter. It crossed her mind, but she was convinced he came back just to be with Helga.  
  
He will be here tomorrow.   
  
-WHAT?! No, he can't! Is he actually going to come back to our house and live here?  
  
Yes he is Helga.  
  
-CRIMINEY!  
  
He also said something else about bringing something along.  
  
-Probably a beeper the size of Texas to put in front of the store.  
  
And since he is coming back to take care of you Helga, I need to go back to China. They offered for me to stay a longer period of time and I accepted, considering that you will be with Daddy.  
  
-NO WAY!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH BOB! I'M LIBLE TO KILL HIM AFTER WHAT HE PUT MIRIAM AND ME THROUGH!   
  
I'm sorry baby sister, but it is just something I need to do. I am really accomplishing a lot there and they need me. I'm leaving in the morning. Don't worry, you will be fine.   
  
-THE WORLD HATES ME!!!  
  
With that Helga ran up to her room. She could here her sister call out her name, but there was no way she was coming down. Just when things started to look up and work itself out her only chance of happiness burned and died in front of her. She collided with her bed with a huge thud. She cried and cried until her eyes hurt so much that she couldn't cry any more. She slowly fell asleep determined not to remember any of this in the morning.   
  
Author's note: Thanks for getting this far in my story. R&R...and thanks to my loyal fans. I couldn't have done it without you. 


	9. Shoulder to Cry On

Author's Note- The world is great! The world is good! I got 6 reviews! WHOOHOO! Okay so technically it is like 5, but all the ! Well, here is another chapter. After this one I will get into the quotations and everything so everything will be fine and dandy and no one can yell at me anymore (but I do enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE criticism). So yeah, I am kinda not feeling like writing and I know I should, but I am just not feeling my story right now. But don't worry. I have enough to update for a while yet. I am sorry this is starting to sound like a soap opera, but I find that, at least to me, it makes it a little more interesting to have something always coming up. Well, have fun with this. Love you all! LET THE ANGST PARTY CONTINUE!  
  
Ari-Griffin- Good job! You are recovering quite nicely. Just lay off the mountain dew and pixie sticks for a while. Snickers are okay are so is Pepsi. I know, Bob is evil sometimes. I know, Olga is blonde sometimes. But what can you do...wait...I'm writing the story...I can do something...bwahahaha...okay...if a purple duck flies into the story then...yeah...ducky! Ok...sry...need to take my own advice and put down the pixie sticks and mountain dew.  
  
Nony- Like I said...I am sorry I am making this a soap opera for Helga...BUT it is just so much fun! Teehee...I know...evilosity won't get me anywhere in life now will it...except maybe the mofia. In my newer chapters that I haven't posted yet things get kinda bearable for Helga so it will all be ok...or close to ok...soon.  
  
Princess Amanda- LE YEAH! You are back! I feel all tingley...maybe it is this massager...but still! And no...not for the love of steve...I don't love steve...I love kyle ï. Haha...shrek 2...okay...that is over with. Here is your new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Adios!  
  
Chic500- You must really really care...2 reviews...I feel special. So her is the next chapter. I am glad you like it so much!  
  
Pointy Objects- Thank you for your helpful review. I usually don't like reviews like that because they are "trying" to "help" you but they end up calling you evil. I didn't say I hated quotation marks...I just already wrote this much of the story with it and didn't want to change it. I will try to get more descriptions in...that you for helping me there. Thanks again for everything. Toodles!  
  
Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated and I thank the people that are reviewing and the people that are reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! But for the moment I will claim I do and run around through the part in a blue sequiny thing screaming at the top of my lungs "PURPLE DUCKS" and duck under a bush before the bunnies kill me. Ok...seriously...I don't own Hey Arnold...DON'T KILL ME!  
  
Helga woke up to her alarm bomb. She got out of bed and took a very long shower, trying to wash all this trouble from her. She got in her room and got dressed in her usual pink dress and went downstairs. There was a box of cereal and a bowl and spoon waiting for her on the kitchen table. Beside it was a note.  
  
Baby sister  
  
I am sorry my decision upset you so much. I am sure you and Bob will be fine. Just try to look on the positive side of things. I will miss you very very much. I am sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you this morning, but my plane leaves early and I have to catch it. I hope you have a great day.  
  
Smooches,  
  
Olga  
  
Helga left without eating any breakfast. Her body was so full of emotion that if she ate anything she would probably get sick.  
  
Helga walked on the bus and automatically moved to her seat. There was someone already sitting there and she assumed it was Phoebe. She didn't even have the energy to look.  
  
=Hello cutie.  
  
Definitely wasn't Phoebe.  
  
Helga glanced over to see Arnold sitting there.  
  
=Phoebe is sitting with Gerald and I volunteered to sit with you. Not that I don't mind or anything.  
  
-Whatever.  
  
=Helga? Is everything okay? Would you rather not sit with me?  
  
Helga just realized what had happened last night. She remembered the touch of his lips, how good it felt to talk to him, how great she felt around him. She felt so comfortable with him. Unable to feign a "happy camper" Helga just broke down and cried.  
  
=Helga? Was it me? Are you okay?  
  
Arnold put his hand on Helga's shoulder. It felt so comforting.  
  
Helga strained to get words out through the tears.  
  
-Oh Arnold...Everything...it is just going so wrong!!!!!  
  
Arnold looked a little confused but tried his hardest to understand.  
  
=What's going wrong?  
  
-Bob  
  
=What about him? I know that he is in Chicago. Why is he there anyways?  
  
-Bob and Miriam got a divorce at the beginning of the month. That is what pushed Miriam to drink. And now that he found out that Olga was giving up her opportunities in China is coming back to make my life a living hell so that she can live her dreams. He told Olga that he felt that "the beeper emporium in New York needed him more," but that is just a load of bull.  
  
Helga gasped for breath. She was still crying her heart out.  
  
-He isn't even coming back for Miriam. He is just coming back for Olga. And now Olga is leaving just when things started to work out. I hate him! I hate him so much. I wish he would just go to Mars and stay there. He ruined Miriam's and my lives. He sent us through a living hell. And now he expects to come back? To the house he abandoned? What am I supposed to do Arnold? What???  
  
Helga finally let a torrent of tears and pressed her head into Arnold's shirt. It felt so secure there. She forgot all about the other people on the bus. She didn't care about them at all. She just listened to the soothing beat of Arnold's heart. Every word that Helga said during her ranting Arnold listened to. Helga felt so much better now that she knew that she had Arnold there.  
  
=Helga, I don't know what to say. Just please don't do something drastic like you did last time. Anytime you feel sad or alone you can come over to my house and talk. I will always be there for you. I would never let you down. I love you Helga.  
  
What did he say? Did he actually say I love you? Did he actually feel the same way Helga felt about him? Helga's head was spinning.  
  
-You aren't just saying that to make me feel better, are you? Cause if you are then you are going to get a visit from Old Betsy.  
  
Arnold laughed. He knew Helga now. She seemed less intimidating. Like a little puppy who barks and tries to be tough but all you see is a cute little puppy.  
  
=No Helga. I am not kidding. I do truly love you and if I could I would never let anything bad ever to happen to you.  
  
Helga's eyes started to tear up a little more. Not because she was sad, but she was extremely joyful. Her dream had come true.  
  
-I love you too Arnold. I love you so much.  
  
With that Arnold wiped back her tears, pushed her hair from her face, and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
-Now we better get off the bus or we are going to miss school.  
  
Helga looked outside. They were indeed in front of their Alma Mater. She stepped out of her seat and got off the bus. Arnold walked Helga to her locker and her first class. She forgot all about the trauma and couldn't stop thinking about Arnold, at least until she got home that night.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for getting this far in my story. R&R...and thanks to my loyal fans. I couldn't have done it without you. 


	10. Forgive and Disappoint

Author's Note- Whoohoo! Happy day! People like it...and no nasty reviews! tear I am just so happy! Okay well, here is the next chapter...another piece of drama for the angst party. Yall are really really going to hate Bob after this. Bwahahahahahaha! cough cough...I'm good. Okay, so, I may or may not write over the weekend...it all depends cause this is my last day at work and I have to give up my laptop....haha...yes...I have been writing fanfiction at work...gotta love it. I'll try to be you can never be sure...I am most positively will not be updating on Monday cause I have a long trip to go on and on Tuesday I will probably update...maybe...if I find time and even if I do it will be updated kinda late in the day. I am sorry to all of you for this! I will try my hardest to update. Oh and this chapter is a change in the way I have been writing. It is meant for the people who have been criticizing me about the – and =. Oh and it will explain a little about the divorce. I'll talk to you all later.

Ari-Griffin –I know Arnold is sweet. That is what I love about him. And I absolutely agree about the Pepsi better than Coca-Cola. Was Pepsi the one that had the polar bears or was it Coca-Cola? I think it was Coca-Cola...hmmm...oh well. The world may never know! OH and Dr. Pepper is better than both of those ï.

Chic500- If you love it so much why don't you marry it! By the power vested in me I know pronounce you woman and story. Haha...jk...I am glad you love it so much. Hopefully I won't lose ideas for it but I think I have the next angst idea...bwahahahahaha...actually I kinda feel bad for Helga...wait...she doesn't exist...ok...cough bwahahahahaha.

Princess Amanda- haha...ok...I do love you so here is the next chapter...and I love you as a friend...don't' get any ideas. Okay so...I don't want you to go crazy so I will try my hardest to update. Thanks for caring so much about my story. ï

Sini- It always makes me feel good to have a new reviewer. And personally...I don't know a lot about he age thing but I believe they are in middle school. I am sorry to hear about the bugs. I get those too...they bug the living crap out of me. And yeah! I have another person addicted to my story...bwahahahaha! Thank you so much for your obsession...I will be posting more soon...I hope.

Ok, reviews would be greatly appreciated and I thank the people that are reviewing and the people that are reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Isn't life just tough?

Helga slowly opened the door and tried to sneak upstairs. She had seen Bob's car out front and really didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey Olga! Is that you?"

The scream cut through the silence of the house. It hurt Helga's ears to hear his voice again.

"No Bob! It is Helga! H-E-L-G-A!" Helga screamed back at him.

"Get in here girl!"

Helga sadly walked into the other room. Bob stood there pouring himself some cereal that Olga had put out for Helga that morning.

"What was going through your mind girl? Running away like that with your mother is such condition. And how did you get your own apartment by the way?" Bob said accusingly while pointing a spoon at her.

"I was thinking that I was going insane since everything was going wrong in my life and I couldn't take it anymore. Mother's are supposed to take care of you and not the other way around. And I got the apartment because I said that my parents both had night jobs and so I had to do all the appointments because of the hours. The lady didn't really care as long as she got her money. But what does it matter to you Bob. The job I got paid off all the money I took from that account you gave me so don't worry about it." Helga clenched her fists unable to take her father any more even though she had just been talking to him for 1 minute.

"I was worried about you Helga!"

"Sure you were. That is why you worried so much about me when you left."

"I did. But I was just so frustrated at your mother. She didn't tell you what she did, did she?"

"No she was too heartbroken and drunk"

"She showed up to my office drunk and started screaming at everyone in the store. I tried to get her to go to an AA meeting but she refused to. She kept saying that she was fine. She wasn't who I married anymore and I guess I was ashamed of her. I know I shouldn't have just abandoned you and I am sorry Olga."

Even though her dad forgot her name again she knew where he was coming from. She never would admit it but she was ashamed of her to.

"It's Helga, Bob," Helga quietly corrected.

"I'm sorry." Bob started to eat the cereal. Helga felt closer to him now than any other time in her life.

"Honey, where did you put the shampoo?"

A woman's voice drifted down the stairs.

"Who is that?!" Helga was confused, shocked, and angry.

"Can you come down for a minute?" Bob screamed back up at the woman.

Helga heard steps descending the stairs.

A skinny, brown-haired, brown-eyed woman, who looked like she was in her mid-thirties, came into the kitchen.

"Helga, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend."

GIRLFRIEND?! He just broke it off with her mother a month or so ago. Helga was filled with rage again. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"You must be Helga. Hi, I'm Rebecca."

Rebecca put out her hand for Helga to shake. Helga in turn ran out of the room, pushing Rebecca as she went, stomped upstairs and went to her bed to cry.

Rebecca must have talked Bob into not coming upstairs to yell at Helga. At least she was good for something.

Helga cried into her pillow. It seemed an automatic reflex lately. All that was going through Helga's head was, "Why?"

Author's note: Thanks for getting this far in my story. R&R...and thanks to my loyal fans. I couldn't have done it without you.


	11. Evil from afar

Author's note- Salutations! I have figured something out today, yall are insomniacs. Jeez. Well, I am posing this like halfway round the world from you guys in America and so I am posting it early. Within two hours of me posting it I had 3 reviews...jeez! So to help you through the weekend and your next day here is the next chapter. Oh and that is why I will not be posting on Monday...I will be coming back there...so I will be posting at normal hours...or normal for me...when I get back. So here is the next chapter you spoiled brats ï.

Sini- haha, I am glad you go to see the next chapter before you go to bed. I usually post about everyday so that is why I was explaining my update schedule. Well, my little Cruella, I did not mean to make you obsessed...I really didn't! oh well, oh and I totally understand about the whole vacation thing...I have been gone all summer...not of my own will...kinda evil. Well at least you will be away from the bugs. I am glad you like the new style. All future updates will be like that. Have a great day!

Nony- Daddy's new girly will be shown in this chapter so you can make up your own impression ï.

Princess Amanda- haha...I can understand about the whole lack luster 2:30 thing...you really should go to bed...not healthy...dream of Orlando Bloom or Shane West or Heath Ledger or Billy Boyd or maybe all of them at once...bwahahaha.

Reviews would be extremely appreciated and I thank all of you who are reviewing and reading.

Disclaimer- Yeah...I don't own it. Simple as that.

Two hours later Helga heard a knock at her door. Helga put down the little pink book in which she had been writing in and yelled at the door.

"I do not want to talk to anyone in this household ever again. Just go back to Chicago and LEAVE ME BE!" Helga was so frustrated she threw her pen enraged at the brown door that stood at the side of the room.

"Helga, can we please talk? I know I haven't had the best impression on you, but I would really like to not start out on bad terms." The sweet sound of Rebecca's voice drifted through the cracks around the door.

Helga scowled. "Too late," she said to herself.

"Fine, you can come in as long as you give me something," Helga said slyly. No one would ever give up something to talk to Helga of all people. Maybe they would to not talk to her but not the other way around.

Rebecca peaked her head through the door. "Way ahead of you." She revealed a box of chocolates, walked over to Helga's bed, sat down, and put them in front of her.

It enraged Helga that this woman thought she was smarter than her. It enraged her that she thought that chocolate could fix anything, even though it could. Helga was angered by every little part of this woman and defiled the chocolates that she gave her, but they still looked especially enticing. She put them to the side as if she could care less about them and then after Rebecca left Helga would devour them.

"Thanks. I'll have Bob try them first to make sure they aren't poisoned. And if they are, no harm done," Helga said as she glared at the woman while crossing her arms.

"Helga, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. And I know that I am probably not the most welcomed person right now, but please try to understand that if I didn't love your father dearly I wouldn't be here right now." Rebecca pleaded, mostly with her eyes, to have Helga understand.

"So what do you want me to do? Fully accept you into my house? Well guess what princess. I can't do that. Not only did my father abandon me, but he came back when I was doing better and brought you along. And no matter how he puts it, he did abandon me. So why don't you convince Bob with those desperate little eyes to go back to Chicago and leave me be?" Helga started out in a regular voice but ended it in screams. She couldn't take all the anymore. Just as she started to get happy somethi ng else came her way. What did the world have against her?

"We are not leaving Helga! You need a parent here to help you and your father is here and I am here to help him. Why do you think he came back? He realized his mistake and wanted to correct it!" Rebecca returned Helga's bullets with some of her own.

"Then why are you here? He already made a mistake and why would he bring another one along?" Helga's eyes burned and screamed at her to get out.

"I am along because your father thought that he couldn't do this alone. And also, I am along because your father loves you and I love your father."

"I don't know much about love but doesn't it take longer to fall in love?" Helga brought in her own parental logic.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Love is more complicated than that. Truth be told, I don't want you here partially because I don't want to be here when you and my father burst into a fight, you go back to Chicago, and Bob starts yelling at me in exchange. Believe me there is no way you can help here. Besides, you are probably just after his money anyways." Helga watched as Rebecca's eyes grew wide. She knew she hit hard. Rebecca's shock from what Helga said slowly turned into anger.

"Well guess what bucko. I am going to be here for a long time and you can't do anything about it. I love your father and that is that. So stopped being a spoiled brat and get used to it!"

"Spoiled?! You think I am spoiled?! My mother is an alcoholic. My dad divorced here and split leaving me alone. I tried to get away and live on my own, which worked out for a while, but then I was forced to come back and live with my annoyingly perfect sister. Then when I started to get used to her my horrible father came back bringing along a floozy girlfriend to make my life more of a living hell! Criminey!"

"Well I am sorry I am such a floozy in your eyes, but the truth is is that I'm not at all a floozy. If you would stop and get to know me then maybe you would see that, but no. You like to be bitter and rude and self-involved. Well guess what. Get over it!"

Helga stared in astonishment. No one ever dared to yell at Helga G. Pataki like that.

"You will regret saying that! Get out of my room! If you expected to "patch things up with me" then you may like to know that you really didn't accomplish your goal. Now go!" Helga's eyes were welling up with tears again. Not because she was sad, but because she was so angry that it seemed like the only thing she could do.

"Fine then. I'll be leaving now. But just remember that you really should get to know me before you start making decisions about me." Rebecca got off the bed, tossed her hair a little and slowly walked out the door.

"I think I know enough about you now, thanks," Helga shot at her before she closed Helga's door behind her. Helga again resumed her position in her pillow. What would she do? She remembered the poem she was writing and returned to it. She finished up the last couplet.

Temptress, demon of many miles afar

Why must you make worse this still hurtful scar?


	12. Quick Remedy

Hello! How are all of you! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER. hasn't been letting me log onto my name from my home comp so don't tell but I am going to upload this doc from my mom's work. SSSSSHHHH. I am so so so sry again for not posting in forever. I'll figure out a way to post more. Though I may be ended the story in about 10 or so chapters (a little while after I had stopped typing before) cause I have school and all my teachers are being mean. Well...I am sry if my reviews to your reviews sound kinda old cause I wrote them when I though I would be able to post but I wasn't...DANG AGAIN! But yeah! I am at 40 now! I feel loved. I'll talk to yall later. Hope you like this. Don't worry things are going to take lots of twists and turns after this so don't get bummed that this didn't have a lot in it. I'll talk to yall later!

KristiFan000- I thank you for loving my story! I love you 2!

Ari-Griffin –Hello there! Thanx for reviewing again! Oh and I don't know if I addressed this before but HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE DR. PEPPER! Poor poor child.

Chic500- I hope you are happy with your new sole mate...my story. I hope you fall even more deeply in love with it with my next chapter.

Princess Amanda- Yeah, the headbutting action was really fun to write but sadly it will end soon tear. But I hope how you like the new part of it. Which reminds me...I have to work on my new installment...let's just say that the phone isn't always that nice...bwahahahaha. But you won't see that for another like week or so. And sorry I didn't post as quickly for this one.

Sini- Wow...you write long messages...I LOVE IT! Haha. Anyways, YEAH!!! And the people of the town rejoiced...yeah (in very unexcited voice). Haha...seriously I am very happy for you and you're bug killing spree. Oh and I wouldn't like an all the time cruise...I don't like boats that much...you wouldn't either if you saw my dad drive one through 3ft waves...shiver. Oh and I will try to incorporate the broken bone thing...mwahahaha. And yes...you are far in the distance...I can see you. Haha...have a great day!

Nony- Sorry...I am probably not the fastest updated after this...but I will still try!

Pizche- Was that a good woah or a bad woah...I am so confused.

Sanalicious- Yeah! Someone else likes my story. tear I would like to thank the academy! J

Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold! Please don't rub it in.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers and reviews are greatly appreciated.

It was Saturday morning. Helga had no idea what time it was. She wanted to sleep until she didn't remember what had happened over the last month, or at least parts of it. She heard her door open and footsteps roam across her room. Who would dare enter her room?! She suddenly felt a warm touch on her lips. She happily accepted the kiss. It felt so good to wake up to. The kisser slowly pulled away. Helga opened her eyes to see a smiling Arnold.

"Morning sleepy head," Arnold said while taking in Helga's beauty.

"Hey there! What time is it?" Helga got out still a little groggy.

"It's 12:30. You slept half the day away. Are you okay?" Arnold sat down on the side of Helga's bed and grasped her hand.

Helga remembered the day before. Why did she have to remember? Streams of tears quietly fell down her face. Arnold wiped them away and gave her a big hug.

He whispered into her ear, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She loved how Arnold cared so much. How could she ever be mean to him? She wanted to tell him the world but only a few words came out through the tears.

"Arnold, Bob has a girlfriend."

"Oh Helga, I'm sorry. That must be really hard...but maybe she will be nice."

Helga started to fill up with rage. "Nice?! Nice?! Yeah she is nice football head! She yelled at me last night and called me a spoiled brat!"

"Oh, Helga, I'm sorry! I was just trying to look on the positives. And you don't need to yell at me Helga. I am just trying to help."

"I know you are, but I just really don't like her," Helga said knowing that she was wrong and releasing more tears down her face. Arnold wiped them all away and kissed her. Then he noticed the box of chocolates.

"Who gave you the chocolates?"

"Rebecca, Bob's girlfriend," Helga said not even glancing over at them.

"Helga, if she spent the time to think of you and get you chocolates, do you think she is all evil?" Arnold was still trying to look on the positives.

"Yes," Helga said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All I am saying is that maybe you should give her a try. If she came all the way from Chicago to live with you then maybe she isn't all that bad. If you don't want to that is fine, but if you want things to work then maybe you should spend the day with her or something." Arnold was being wise again. No matter how true it was, it still annoyed Helga to the core. She hated to be wrong, but she knew that she should listen to Arnold, he was rarely wrong.

Helga sighed in a sign of defeat. "Fine, I'll spend some time with her. But don't expect us to become best friends or anything."

"Do whatever you want Helga. I am just here to give you a little advice. You don't have to take it. Now, on to why I really came. You want to go roller skating?"

Helga was relieved at the sound of that. She knew that she wasn't the best skater and she would fall down a few times, but it would all be worth it if Arnold would pick her back up again. She conveyed a small smile. "Absolutely!"

Helga got dressed and then walked to the roller rink hand in hand. Thank goodness she had Arnold now.


	13. Trying to mend

LUCKY CHAPTER 13!

Alleluia chorus bursting through the background PRAISE THE LORD! is working on my home computer again! I am so so so happy! But the problem is I won't be updating as often as I did in the summer cause I really don't have that much time to write and I am near the end of my pre-written story so you may have to wait a while for the next installments. Well here is this one for now. Oh and I am so glad! No bad reviews this time! Yeah to the sideways eight thingy! ï

REVIEWS---

Ari-Griffin cough! spit takes with root beer...root beer flies onto screen...dumbblondeblue wipes off...what do you mean you don't like dr. pepper AND root beer! Strange one you are...very strange.

Princess Amanda- That you for being so loyal! I am sry to interrupt your own writing but here is some more o' mine. Don't worry...you can write as much as you want as soon as I get like 2 chapters out cause....that is the end of what I did over the summer...oppsy...so yeah...YEAH to the sideways eight thingy! Haha! I love that!

GoOd-BaDz2 yeah! Another fan! I feel so loved...okay...I will gogogogogogogogogogo...or whatever with the story...hopefully I will stop with the writer's block...I am almost to where I think I might want to end but I really don't know how to get there...so that might be hard...oh well...enjoy!

Number6 - Thank you so much for reading my story. And that you for telling me exactly what you like about it. It really is nice to hear stuff from an precise point of view...thanks again!

Reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading my story!

Arnold and Helga had a great time at the roller skating rink. As she predicted, Helga fell a few times. And some of those times Arnold fell along with her. One time especially, Helga fell and dragged Arnold down with her. Helga was trying to say she was sorry to Arnold but both couldn't stop laughing. Then Arnold just leaned over to her and kissed her, right in the middle of the roller rink. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Sadly though, Helga had to go home sometime. Arnold walked her to her door, kissed her goodbye, and walked off down the street smiling.

Helga opened the door slowly. She knew she had to talk to Rebecca sometime, but she would rather it be after she got over her Arnold high. She crept past the living room.

"Hi Helga. Would you mind if we talked?"

Helga glanced over. Rebecca was strategically sitting on the couch so that she could look out the window for Helga and look to see if she walked into the house.

"Not at all," Helga stated trying to fight back the sarcasm. She knew that she had to patch things up with this woman, but she didn't particularly want to.

"Helga, I'm sorry if I hurt you the other night. I really didn't come in there to hurt you. I guess I should have been more considerate of your feelings. I would like you to not just think of me as your dad's girlfriend, but as your friend. Please accept my apology."

Rebecca looked into Helga's eyes as if she was searching in her soul for a bit of understanding.

"Yeah, well, I guess I was a little wrong myself and didn't give you a chance and yeah."

Helga was trying not to look at Rebecca. She hated making apologies. She hated admitting that she was wrong. Helga knew she wasn't perfect, but she never wanted to admit it.

"Thanks Helga. This means a lot to me," Rebecca said while shower a glimmer of a smile and simultaneously a glimmer of a tear. Did Helga's opinions really mean that much to her?

"So...I guess...maybe...we should spend some day together...to...you know...get to know each other...and stuff." Helga hated the idea of spending the day with this woman who invaded her house and who she also didn't know a lick about, but if she wanted things to work she had to suffer a little.

"That would be great Helga! Let's spend tomorrow together. What do you want to do?" Rebecca said with extreme enthusiasm while slightly leaning forward in her chair.

"What ever you want, I don't give a...hoot."

"Well, hmm, we could go bowling," Rebecca suggested with a slight unknowingness in her voice.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care."

"Great! Okay, then maybe we could leave around....noon?" Rebecca was becoming more and more eager about this ever second.

"Sure. That would be joyful, magical and splendiferous." Helga couldn't hold back her sarcasm any longer. The good thing was was that Rebecca was too wrapped up and happy about this to notice.

"Okay! I'll see you then. Oh and by the way, we are having spaghetti for dinner. Is that okay with you?" Rebecca asked with a true sense of compassion in her voice.

"Yeah, that is just fine," Helga said while making her way upstairs. About halfway up she saw a glimpse of Rebecca heading towards the kitchen.

_Maybe that is why Bob likes her...because she can cook. _Helga thought to herself.

When she got up to her room she peered out the window. There were a few kids who were running about the street playing with jump ropes and baseballs. Helga remembered when life was that easy for her. How she missed it.


	14. The Demon and the Angel

DA DA DA DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAA! NEW CHAPPIE! I AM SO...SRY...there...I am so proud of myself! I am sort of kinda not really writing more on the story. I actually figured out what to write after where I stopped...so that will guarantee at least 5 more chappies after I stopped. So whoohoo...I hope. I really need to finish this up so I don't feel guilty about not posting...oh well...on with the show!

GoOd-BaDz2- haha...well...Rebecca gets nicer here but I promise that you just might hate her again later.

Ari-Griffin – You're not weird...I don't like any of those either...except fish. I don't like salad or onions (except onion rings) or ...most veggies at that...eeewwwwwyyy. Teehee.

Princess Amanda- I knew I knew where the sideways eight thingy came from...teehee. Go me. Anyways, yeah KNOWING Helga would be kinda weird...but maybe you don't know her as much as you think...dum dum dum...teehee...:P.

Chic500- aaawwwww...you go married to it! If you have children will you name them after me?

Sinilu Silverspell- haha...I love you...just wanted you to know that. I am glad you like my story so much that you actually apologize if you didn't review...makes me feel special. Good job in killing off all the evil black menaces. Mwahahahaha. ï

OH MY GOSH EVERYONE! SORRY BOUT THE TROUBLE! HERE IS CHAP 14!

Helga woke up around 11am. She had a pleasant dream with Arnold in it. It was pretty much their day yesterday but with a few more added dream elements. It really was hard to explain but she felt warm all over and secure. As soon as she opened her eyes she remembered what she would be doing that day….Rebecca…bowling…noon….dang it. Helga rolled over and dug her face into the pillow hoping to have it suddenly all go away. Sadly, it didn't. Finally fessing up to reality Helga got up, did her usual m orning routine (shower, brush teeth, comb hair, get on regular dress with regular bow) and went our of her room slightly opening the door and closing it and tiptoeing downstairs to at least have a few more minutes to herself.

"Helga! Good to see you up! I couldn't sleep well last night so I have been up since 7. Ready to go?" Rebecca said while sitting on the couch. When she finished talking she brushed a bit of her crisp brown hair from her face while her chocolate eyes seemed to gleam with excitement about the day.

Rebecca just had to appear, didn't she? Helga gave out a sigh as an explosion went off inside her. Spending the day with Rebecca was definitely not going to be the best thing in the world.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Helga let out still a little out of it from just waking up. Rebecca still had to earn Helga's trust and she was going to get her moneys worth. Helga turned to face the door, her pink dress swishing as she did so.

Rebecca got up and followed the angered little girl to her car. She watched as with each step it seemed like she was trying to make the world pay for putting her in the situation that she was in. Rebecca knew it would be hard trying to get her to accept her, but, with a determined look in her eye, she walked to the car knowing that it had to work out.

It was quiet in the car. Helga stared uncaringly out the window. Rebecca would hate to anger Helga more by accidentally saying something stupid so most of her wanted to stay quiet, but her other side would not be silenced.

"So Helga, what do you like to do for fun?" Rebecca broke the silence while gazing towards the road.

Helga sighed and did not avert her eyes from her mesmerizing position. "Not that it is any of your business, but I play baseball with my friends, and read, and talk to my friend Phoebe, _and write poetry._" Helga ended this list under her breath. She didn't really want anyone she knew that she wrote poetry. It was her cure against the world and if anyone read them and knew who wrote them then she would die a horrible, slow, and painful death.

"Wow. That sounds really fun. You know, when I was a kid I used to do ballet. Challenging thing, but when you look at yourself in the mirror as you glide across the room, it is almost magical. Have you ever danced?" Rebecca asked while making a right turn.

Yeah, I like would wan to do anything that degrading; prance around like some moron in uncomfortable shoes and a tight dress…yeah…that is my life dream.

"NO, I have not had the …pleasure," Helga said will looking at the random cars going past the window.

Arnold is going to die for this…if only I wasn't in love with him, things would be so much easier….and less wonderful. Dang Irony.

They finally arrived to SUPER BOWL. They played a few games which alternated winners. After a while they actually got along, exchanging lift hearted insults as they went about how bad they were playing. By the end they were actually acting friendly. They emerged out of the building laughing.

"You mean your first date was with a guy who thought he was Greg from the Brady Bunch?" Helga questioned while crossing her arms trying to not fall apart laughing.

"Dead Serious. Though, it made sense because I did have a really big crush on Greg at the time." Rebecca laughed at her own childish actions while bringing a glimmer to her eye of forgotten memories.

They spent the rest of the day together, surprisingly to Helga it was voluntary. They finally decided to do their separate thing to prepare for the next day at about 9:30pm. As soon as Helga entered the room the phone rang. She picked it up with one swift movement.

"Hello?"

"Hi there! I have been trying to call you all day. What's up?" Arnold's voice wisped from the receiver. Helga sighed as her day started to get better. She plopped herself down on her bed as she started to talk to Arnold.

"Oh, I just spent the entire day with Rebecca. I guess you were right. She wasn't that bad after all." Helga could hardly let that out. She hated to admit she was wrong, but it was Arnold so she felt ok to tell him.

"That is great! I hope you guys continue to stay friends!" Arnold's joy was bursting in his voice. Whenever Helga felt happy, he felt ecstatic.

"So do I." Helga shivered as she remembered the not so pleasant fight with her father's girlfriend. She did not ever want to repeat that again, especially now that things were looking up a little.

Helga spent the entire night on the phone with Arnold, constantly switching her position on the bed. She finally felt too tired to talk any longer and said her goodbyes to Arnold. She curled up on her bed and fell asleep. If you looked carefully you could see a slight smile gracing her face.


	15. Smiles and Surprises

HEY YALL!!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I need to start writing again. Maybe I will more now cause I switched around my schedule so it is easier for me. So yeah. This will probably supplement you guys for a bit. It has a BIG surprise at the end. I will try to finish up the story soon. I think I may know how to finish it...maybe. CYA!

Ari-Griffin Salad is gross and icky and nasty and GREEN...I rest my case.

Princess Amanda- I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones.

GoOd-BaDz2- ACTION ON THE WAY!!! Wait till the chapter after this...drama galore!

Disclaimer- I'm poor. I only own Rebecca....the end.

Helga woke up and went to school the next day in the best mood she had been in for a while. She was so happy that everyone was asking her is she felt alright. She had to shake Old Betsy to get some of them off her back.

Helga sat in English completely zoned out when a paper football hit her in the head and landed on her desk. She looked at it trying to register what happened. She turned around to see Arnold attempting to whistle while a smile was emerging from his face. Helga gave him a look saying, "You're going to pay for that later." She opened the paper to reveal a message.

_Dear Helga,_

_Sorry if I startled you with the note. You looked so cute in your own little world, but I felt I just had to tell you something. You are so hott. There...I said it. Phew. Glad that's over with J. I will meet you at your locker a little later than usual today. I have to finish up a test that I didn't finish in math class. Don't worry I only have 2 more problems to go. Just clean out your locker or something, we both know how much it needs it, and I will be there before you get sick from the toxic fumes emitting from that sandwich you left in there 3 weeks ago. I'll talk to you later sweetie._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Football Head J_

Helga smiled to herself. That was the greatest note she had ever had the pleasure of being chucked at her head. She would have turned around to flash Arnold a smile, but the teacher was giving her an evil at the front of the class.

"Are you with us today Helga?" she said with her arms folded and her foot tapping against the floor.

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am. Won't happen again Ma'am," Helga said by reflex.

"I hope so," the teacher said while turning around to finish up what she was writing on the blackboard.

Arnold met Helga 10 minutes after school had gotten out and grabbed her around the waist from behind. He said something about how clean her locker was and then remarked about how there wouldn't be any monsters in there devouring her books for a while.

They walked home hand in hand retelling what happened that day. They got to Helga's house and kissed goodbye. Helga reluctantly said goodbye and walked into her house. Rebecca was applying for a job and Bob was at work. Helga turned around to look at the answering machine. She pressed the flashing red button and the newest message started to play. At hearing the contents of the message Helga was put into a state of shock and sat down on the couch. She sat there thinking until Rebecca came home. She burst through the door with a joyful demeanor.

"HELGA! Great news! They said that I was the best applicant so, unofficially, I am going to get the job! Isn't that great?!" Rebecca spewed out while throwing down her stuff.

"Yeah, Rebecca, that is wonderful," Helga said in a monotonous voice.

Rebecca gave a concerned look to Helga. "Helga, what's wrong?"

Helga looked up at Rebecca. "Miriam is coming back. She has recovered at the clinic and she is coming back."


	16. Painful words, feelings, actions

Hey everyone! Wow…I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy, sorry. Hopefully I will be able to finish this up soon though. Thanx for being patient!

Ari-Griffin Luv you mucho and forever and no…salad is el Diablo.

GoOd-BaDz2- I am glad you are getting so caught up in my story. You'll love this chappie!

Chic500- hey, you aren't the only one that doesn't check this site a lot. And I'm fine, thanx for asking!

AngelKelley17- HaHa…fine here is your chapter. Oh and thanx for reviewing, I kinda forgot about my story:P

Disclaimer- I don't own jack….crap…what rating is this story? Oh well…I don't own nada.

Helga began to collapse to the floor. She didn't know what to do. Her mother was coming back. What if she really wasn't better? What if she would just go back to her old ways once she came back? What would she think with Rebecca around the house? Could she deal with Bob anymore? He was the one that brought her to such a horrible life before. So many questions. So many questions. Helga's head started to hurt. Rebecca rushed to her side. She caught Helga's head before it hit the floor.

"Helga! It will be okay. We'll get through this. Believe me, I will not let Bob leave again. Helga? Please say something."

Helga lifted up her head. She had a sudden urge to run out the door again. But just as she moved a single toe her head flooded with images of Arnold and of her friends and of how great Rebecca was. She couldn't give up her life now, just as it started to get better.

"But what are we going to tell Bob?" Helga lifted her head to face Rebecca.

Rebecca turned her glance toward the floor and sighed. "I don't know. Your father is hard with these issues."

"On what issues?"

Helga and Rebecca darted their eyes to the door. There stood Bob with his usual stern look upon his face. His eyes conveyed a hint of confusion.

"Bob, you're home early," Rebecca remarked while helping Helga up. Simultaneously she got up herself and regained her composure.

"I closed a big deal and decided to take the rest of the day off. Now what is this about me being difficult with certain topics? What topics?" Bob looked questionably at them both.

Helga took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Mir…Miriam is coming home," Helga barely got out.

Bob stared at her for a little while. "Okay then. I'm going upstairs to get packed to go back to Chicago."

Helga stared at her dad for a second and watched him ascend a few steps to his room. As if Helga was brought out of a coma she yelled at the top of her lungs, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GO BACK TO CHICAGO'! Didn't you screw me over enough the last time you left me alone with Miriam and no one to help me! How can you be so selfish!" A single tear made a path down her face.

Bob quickly turned around and glared Helga down. "Oh yes Helga. I will absolutely stay and take care of my recently recovered EX-WIFE and dwindle away my life not thinking a single thought about myself. Well guess what little missy. Life isn't all about you and sometimes people have to think of themselves. So I am going to go upstairs and pack." Bob turned back around to face the upstairs.

Helga turned red and the creases on her face seemed to jump out. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME BOB! IT IS ABOUT YOU TAKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU ARE PUTING WHAT IS LEFT OF OUR FAMILY THROUGH! DO SOMETHING NICE FOR ONCE AND ACTUALLY DON'T THINK OF YOURSELF FIRST!"

Bob quickly snapped around and slapped his hand across Helga's face. There left a deep gash on her cheek where Bob's beeper king ring dug into her face, the very same ring which Miriam got for him 2 years ago. Helga put her hand to her face. She grazed the cut. She looked down at the blood on her fingertips. Helga looked up just in time to see Bob jab a fat finger into her face.

"DON'T you ever talk to me like that!" And with that Bob lifted one giant foot after another up the stairs.

As if by response from Bob leaving, Rebecca started to move a little. With red eyes she walked up to Helga. She mouthed "I'm Sorry" to Helga and then walked upstairs.

Helga stood there for a minute listening to Bob stuffing all his clothes into his suitcase. When Helga finally gained realization of where she was she went with her first impulse and ran, but this time she knew where she was going and she knew it wasn't that far.


	17. Running to Comfort

Hey guys! Okay. First off, Chapter 14 is fixed…hopefully. Secondly, for once in like forever I am working on the story again. Again I say I want to finish it up in the next few chapters but I may get hit by a brick of inspiration…those things hurt though. Anyways, so here is the next chapter. I may not update as quickly as others because I am making a rule for myself not to update unless I have already written another chapter behind it. This is just to make sure I won't get hit by the writer's block…those hurt more. Thanks for your patience everybody and thank you so much for reading my story. I would like to add that I LUV! reviews so please review often and lots. Luv You All!

Sinilu Silverspell- Thank you so much for bringing Chapter 14 to my attention. I love you eternally for that. And I must say NO FREAKING FEM SLASH IN MY STORY. Haha, sorry, I may have dirty thinking friends and be a little dirty thinking myself but none of that is going into this story, sorry hun. Plus I forgot what rating this story is, but I know it is not like XXX…good movie by the way. OH and I love you especially forever for the Hershey's caramel kisses. I actually down a bag of those last week. Best sugar high of my life. And um….you don't have to worship me…just give me Hershey's kisses every once and a while. And maybe some pixie sticks. 

Ari-Griffin yeah…writing an excellent story…truth be told it ain't excellent, just a way of keeping my sanity. I think I have read all the chapters of the Summer. And the only book I've read in there was The DaVinci Code. I have Angels and Demons but I haven't gotten around to reading it. And no…all green stuff is nasty.

King Cheetah I adore those faces! Haha…I'm glad you like my story! It makes me happy. And please…you don't have to be my servant. Again I say if you want to do anything for me then get me some Hershey's caramel kisses!

ni9htdreame12- Oh my gosh you're review brought tears to my eyes! Thank you for loving my story so much! Luv eternally!

Wishing4more SWEET! I got a Damn that was good! I'm so happy for myself! Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you like my story so much! I don't think I will have as many tear jerkers as I just had, but I'll try!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Hey Arnold. But I do own You! Bwahahaha….haha…ha…yeah…sorry bout that.

Helga was short of breathe. She bent over and tried to catch what little oxygen was in the air. She slowly lifted her head up to see Arnold's boarding house. Helga walked up to the door and gave a weak knock. She would be surprised if anyone heard her even if they were on the other side of the door listening for if someone would knock. Luckily someone did answer the door.

"Officer Lagney! How good to see you! You seem out of breathe! Have you been chasing the bandit of the Henlantie diamond again? I suppose you might want to talk to the professor on the properties of the diamond again. I'll call for him. PROFESSOR," Arnold's grandma called upstairs. Helga wasn't sure whatever happened to this woman, but she didn't care right now as long as Arnold was there. Helga then viewed a foot onto the staircase. She knew that foot.

"Yes grandma….Helga? Hey! What brings you here?" Arnold looked deep into Helga's blue eyes. He seemed to notice the small tear forming.

"Grandma, Helga and I are going to go up to my room for a little bit."

"Okey dokey, professor. If I can be any help in the arresting of this fugitive then just get me. I'll be hunting down the tiger in the kitchen." Pooky turned toward the kitchen and grabbed the fly swatter by the payphone.

Helga and Arnold moved their way to the upstairs. As soon as Helga was safe in the confines of Arnold's sanctuary she started letting out tears like bullets. Arnold just put his arm around her and led her to his bed to sit down. As soon as Helga was situated on the bed she buried her head in Arnold's shirt and cried until her eyes hurt. All this time Arnold just held her, trying to find an inclination of how Helga could feel this way. Finally too confused to bear, Arnold asked Helga what happened. Helga took a deep breath and tried to stop her breath from wavering enough so she could speak. She finally got out what she wanted to say in between spurts of tears.

"Mir…Miriam is com…coming home an…and Bob is…is leaving to Chicago again and Re…Rebecca is going wi…with him."

Helga started to bawl again but managed to look up at around for a second so see his reaction to all of this.

For the first time Arnold noticed the gash across Helga's face from where Bob slashed her. Arnold finally connected all the dots and just looked into Helga's eyes for a minute. Then as if he finally realized what he wanted to do he grabbed Helga into his arms and hugged her for the longest time.

"Oh Helga! I didn't know Bob could be this…Oh Helga. You can stay here with Miriam here as long as you want. I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa would be absolutely fine with it. Oh Helga. I'm so sorry!"

Helga pulled apart from Arnold. She just sat on the side of the bed for a minute looking at the floor until she spoke. She had finally gained her composure, or at least a little of it, back.

"No Arnold. Life without Bob will be better. I am glad he is gone. I am just worried about Rebecca. And also I am worried that my mom will go back to her old ways once she comes back to the house."

Arnold scooted over next to Helga and wiped a tear from her eye, and put his arm around her.

"I'm sure both of them will be fine. Anyone who can deal with you has got to be strong for themselves. Everything will be okay."

Helga turned to face Arnold. She mouthed a silent "Thank You" and then just sunk into his embrace.

Helga spent the rest of the night at Arnold's and then returned to her empty house.

She rolled into bed and thought to herself. Another beginning. Let's start this one right.


	18. Three's a Crowd

Hey ya'll! Okay so here is the scoop, I FINALLY FINISHED IT! So here is the deal. After this Chapter there will only be 2 chapters left. I know, it doesn't seem like I will be able to wrap it up in just 2 chapters, but bear with me. So, I hope you like the last few chapters and thanks again for the reviews! I really really like them! They make me feel all good inside! Hope you like this chapter as much as the rest of the story.

Ari-Griffin Again thank you so much for reading and reviewing! No I haven't had a Southern Rose Apple. Sounds really really good though.

Ni9htdreame12 I know I love Arnold too. He is my hero in flannel armor. Teehee

AngelKelley17 Wow! Haha…I'm glad my story is having such an effect on you! Tears? Really? You lie! But that you so much for the review!

Disclaimer Don't own it. Never will own it. Life just sucks like that. But you can always dream ;).

Today was the day Miriam was coming home. Helga had been cleaning the house so much that she swore he hands were turning blue from the overdose of cleaner. After noticing the intoxicating smell of the cleanser Helga went down to the flower shop and quickly bought some sweet smelling daisies. Helga, exhausted and lacking all energy, collapsed on the couch. No sooner had her butt check introduced itself to the couch cushion, the doorbell rang.

In that instant Helga forgot all about the pains surging through her body and ran at full speed, slightly slipping along the way, to the front door. With all her energy Helga unlocked the door and thrust it open, almost falling backwards in the process.

The face that greeted her wasn't the one she was expecting. Helga was face-to-face with Rebecca. Her face was red and tears were making a sojourn down her face. The two just stared at each other for a moment, both staring intently into each other's eyes. Rebecca finally opened her mouth to release the words inside her.

"You're father…"

Rebecca dropped a tear full of more pain than any amount of blood could indicate. Helga had no idea what to do or stay. It was like she was having an out of body experience. Finally Rebecca pushed out a few words.

"Can I come in?"

Helga was awaken and she could finally move again. Without even thinking she replied.

"YES! Come in Rebecca! Do you want some tea? I can't really make tea, but I can try!"

Rebecca came into the family room and sat on the edge of the couch and shook her head slightly to indicate she couldn't drink/eat anything even if she wanted. Helga sat down and put her arm around Rebecca. It seemed like Rebecca was still in a state of shock.

"You can stay here as long as you want. Olga won't be coming home anytime soon so you can stay in her room."

Rebecca gave a weak nod.

Slow footsteps were heard from the hallway. Helga looked up to find her mother standing looking questionably at her and this strange woman crying on her couch. Miriam looked extremely different from the last time Helga had seen her. She seemed to have actually become the woman that Helga had always wanted her to be, a regular, caring mother. Finally getting it through her head that her mother was standing in the hallway, Helga ran to her mom and tackle hugged her. Rebecca gave out a feeble laugh as she witnessed this middle school girl almost knock down this woman carrying three bags in two hands. Miriam looked like she was caught in between rejoicing to the heavens that her daughter was with her and the sheer confusion from the woman that was with her daughter.

"Um, Helga, I am _really_ glad to see you, but may I ask who this woman is?"

Helga jerked as if she was on the electric chair when she realized that her mother had never met nor heard of Rebecca before. How was she going to explain this one?

"Mom, this is Rebecca. She, um, is a friend of Dad's and since he left to, um, go head up the Chicago store and she is going through a really hard time I offered for her to stay here in Olga's room. Is that fine with you?"

Helga purposefully avoided the topic of Rebecca being her father's girlfriend, if she was still that anyways, and that her father fled to Chicago as soon as he heard Miriam was coming home. Her mother just got out of Rehab, she didn't need anymore trauma in her life until she was 100 secure.

Miriam tilted her head questionably to the side as she looked at Rebecca, still sitting on the couch but now she was blowing her nose as tears formed lines down her face.

Miriam looked at Helga. The plea to her mother was outlined imploringly in her eyes. As Miriam looked into Helga's eyes for some reason she kept thinking of how many times she disappointed her child. Miriam owed her so many years that she could never give. Miriam again glanced at Rebecca as she wiped the tears from her cheeks one at a time.

"If you truly want to help her, I suppose I can't see anything wrong with that," Miriam finally let out in a moderately quiet tone.

Both Helga and Rebecca half looked up to Miriam perplexed and relieved. Rebecca finally received the energy to slide herself off the couch. Rebecca took in a deep, painful breath that seemed as if it slit her lungs.

"Thank you Miriam. I promise to be of help around the house and I also promise that I won't stay for long."

Miriam looked deeply into the soul of this burdened woman. It was almost as if Miriam found herself in the tangled soul of Rebecca.

"Stay as long as you want. If you have won the love of my daughter then you are welcome anytime for however long in this house."

With that Helga gave her mother another humungous hug, but this time Miriam had put down her bags so she could embrace her daughter as well. Rebecca slowly moved over by the two, picked up Miriam's bags, and went upstairs to place them in her room. Helga thought to herself, whoever said, "Three's a crowd," must have been seriously antisocial.


	19. Secrets Revealed and Confusion

One Chapter after this people! It's almost over. I would hold a party but you guys would probably make a mess and I hate cleaning things up. So yeah! Hope you enjoy it! And yes I know it seems like I should have more than just one chapter after this, but trust me I think I ended it well.

Ari-Griffin Make a series out of this? Hmm…that sounds like that would be fun, but how could I do that?

ni9htdreame12 thanx! Yeah, she wasn't that bad when she was drinking. Miriam just was a little helpless.

Slum Okay then I will! Hope this update meets your standards!

AngelKelley17 This is what happens next! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer I OWN IT! Bwahahahaha…ok no…I don't…or maybe I do ;)…no I don't…don't sue me!

Things were going pretty well around the house. Rebecca started working at her new job and Miriam, to the disbelief of Helga, had actually recovered and was everything Helga always wished her to be. Rebecca and Miriam were actually becoming really good friends. Every once and a while Helga would come home to a note on the kitchen table that went something like this:

_Helga,_

_Rebecca and I went to lunch and then are going to go shopping. If you get hungry there are some hot pockets in the freezer for a quick snack. Get your homework done!_

_Love,_

_Miriam_

Today, however, Miriam and Rebecca were actually home. Helga walked in the front door to hear them laughing somewhere in the kitchen. Helga took off her coat and shoes and grabbed her backpack to work on her homework in her room. As she was ascending the stairs Helga heard the voice of Rebecca.

"Miriam, there has been something that I've been meaning to tell you."

Helga froze on the stairs. She wouldn't tell her mother about Bob would she? Why would she ever do that! Helga looked in the direction of the kitchen and strained to listen to their conversation. Rebecca spoke softly so Helga couldn't hear what she was confessing. Out of the silence of the house came a half scream from her mother.

"_You_! And **Bob**!"

Helga forgot all about who she was or where she was or what she was doing and just listened intently to the hardly audible conversation of the two women. Again Rebecca was talking, yet Helga couldn't hear a single coherent word. Miriam finally let out a few words.

"You mean he did that to you as well?"

"He did that to you! Gosh how can he live with himself?"

"Look, something I learned in rehab is to never let Bob control my life. We have to stop him, somehow. We have to do something."

"How though! The only think I can think of doing any kind of impression on him would be to be to take him to court."

"Should we?"

"Are you serious!"

"Well, at least it will give him the hint that he can't just treat people like that."

Silence again fell through the house. In the end you could hear Rebecca let out a sigh as if a battle had just taken place between the angel and the devil on her shoulders.

"Okay. Let's do it. But first we have to finish making dinner."

Not long after Rebecca and Miriam were back to laughing and giggling. Helga walked up to her room, hardly knowing where her feet were taking her exactly. She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What just happened?" Helga said while staring at the blank wall across from her.


	20. Love is Forever

Hey Everyone. Okay. This, my friends, is the last update of my story. I know, it is truly a sad moment. As of right now I have no idea how to continue with this story, or how to make another story, or even if I want to continue writing fanfiction at this time. Time will tell. So I hope you liked my story and I hope you like the ending. Sorry it is kinda short. I luv yall!

ni9htdreame12- Thanx for reviewing! I'm sorry this update isn't that much bigger than the last one. Hope you like it just the same though.

Ari-Griffin I don't think I will make this into a series. I kinda like the way I ended it. I hope you do too! Thanx for being so faithful to my story!

Sinilu Silverspell Oh my gosh! I must say I LOVE your rambles! Haha. So you saw the president! That is so awesome! I want to see the president! Well I'm going to DC in April so HA! Maybe I will! And again, no there aren't any femslash here. At least I don't think so. Oh and yeah, I think those metal detectors didn't have an effect on you, you are always a little messed up . JK I sooo love you like this. But I hope you like the rest of the story!

Disclaimer- I OWN HEY ARNOLD. Oh yeah. Whatcha gonna do about it. Nothing. Yup, that's right. ………okay I don't own it! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!

Helga fixed her dress and focused on every detail of it like it was the Mona Lisa and she was DaVinci. She slowly lifted her gaze till she met her eyes in the mirror. Helga saw something move into the doorway behind her in the mirror. Helga slowly turned her head over her shoulder to find Rebecca looking lovingly in on her. A tear rolled down her face. Helga remembered the first time Rebecca cried in front of her. She couldn't believe that only 12 years ago Rebecca was first introduced to her.

"Do I look okay?" Helga queried with a slight waver in her voice.

Rebecca slowly walked over to her and gave her a light hug trying not to mess up either's outfits. They pulled apart and Rebecca wiped the line of water that had been drawn down her face.

"You look beautiful," Rebecca assured Helga. Rebecca took an overview of Helga and smiled. "I just came in to tell you that it is almost time. You better get in place."

Helga's heart began to beat a little faster. "It is time already?"

Rebecca laced her arm around Helga's and walked her across the room and to the door. "There is nothing to worry about. Just take a deep breath and remember who is waiting for you."

A smile graced Helga's face and Rebecca dropped her arm. Helga looked over to find her father standing proudly. Helga walked over trying her best not to trip.

"Ready?" her father said in his gruff voice.

"More than ever," Helga stated as she laced her arm now with Bob's.

He became such a better person after her mother and Rebecca took him to court. Helga wasn't supposed to find out about it, but if Helga wants to know something she finds a way. Helga still doesn't know why Bob was taken to court, but Helga prefers not to think about it. After the support groups and whatever else the court assigned him, Bob was actually a father, much to the surprise of everyone. He didn't move back to New York, but everyone knew that that was for the best.

The doors slowly opened. As Helga walked forward she saw a myriad of people. Helga glanced through the faces. She finally saw her mother and Rebecca. Miriam stayed reformed after rehab and Rebecca became as much as a mother to Helga as Miriam.

Bob gave Helga one of his big bear hugs and then walked off. Helga raised her gaze to find Arnold's smiling eyes.

The day was finally here. Arnold and Helga's wedding. It truly was surreal for everyone involved.

They both said their vows and sealed them with a kiss.

Helga and Arnold stared into each other's eyes for the first time as a married couple. The church roared with applause but neither seemed to notice. Finally they looked out into the pews as it dawned to them that the applause was for them. Helga's eyes started to water up as she scanned the church. In the front stood her mother and Rebecca both crying madly yet the happiest Helga had ever seen them. Just beyond them stood Bob. Helga wiped her eyes to get a clear view of him. There stood this gruff man who almost ruined her life smiling the first smile Helga had seen from him at the beginning of her new glorious life. Arnold slowly moved over to her and lightly kissed her cheek. Then he turned to her ear and whispered, "Love is forever, Helga, and I love you with all my heart, soul, and body."

Helga looked at her family and then at Arnold.

"Love is forever and I love you too."


End file.
